


Wet Dreams

by kundodo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit nonconsent in the beginning, Alcohol, BOTTOM MINHO, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bratty Minho, Brief mention of Jeongin, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Hyunjin and Changbin are dating, M/M, Overstimulation, Sad Minho, Seungmin is Minhos bestfriend, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Switch Seo Changbin, Teasing, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Seo Changbin, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: Minho has a crush on his roomate, Changbin, but he has a boyfriend of five years Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There will be nonconsent in the beginning because Minho is asleep... uhm youll see what I mean.
> 
> !lowercase is on purpose!
> 
> I hope you enjoy lovelies!
> 
> twitter: nsfwlee

"fuck...." minho groaned as he slammed down his third drink on the table and brushed his hand through his hair, "you are supposed to comfort me not tell me the truth seungmin." he spoke, jutting his bottom lip out.

"i'm sorry that i want the best for you?" seungmin answered back, "look i'm trying my hardest not to clown you right now so take my help or leave it."

"okay but how is telling me 'ohhh you knew what you were getting into' or 'ohhh he has dated hyunjin for 5 years' any help." minho complained as he circled his finger around the rim of his drink.

seungmin sighed and was about to leave until he took a good look at minho. the boy had tear stained cheeks from sobbing earlier and plumped lips from biting on them to much to hold back from breaking down completely.

not to mention he was basically drunk out of his mind and couldn't even speak or look properly as he eyes looked dazed and his words began to slur a bit. 

"hyung listen, as your best friend i want you to be happy.. and i'm telling you that getting over changbin hyung is your best bet." seungmin spoke, taking a sip from his drink before talking again, "i mean he literally is whipped for hyunjin and he also bottoms. so either way it's not really possible."

minho furrows his eyebrows and raises his hand for the waitress to come over, "can i get two more beers please." he said desperately.

the waitress looked concerned but complied with him anyways. she then looked at seungmin and whispered to him saying that she thinks he should go home after the drinks.

seungmin smiled and nodded then looked back at minho seeing tears escape his eyes once again as if he didn't spend most of his time crying earlier. 

"hyung..." seungmin mumbled, "don't cry, you deserve better."

"even i-if i did there's no point because i-i cant get him out of my mind m-min." the boy said as he aggressively wiped his tears.

"hey, don't do that.." seungmin frowned as he grabbed minhos wrist preventing him to continue.

the waitress placed the two beers on the table interrupting the two boys, "don't worry about the check, i got you covered." she smiled wryly before bowing and leaving.

"see why can't i just be like her? maybe i wouldn't even have to worry about a guy liking me back." minho sadly chuckled as he started to drink his fourth beer.

seungmin frowned as he was genuinely concerned for his best friend. i mean it's hard to tell someone close to you that they have no chance with the person they are in love with. 

but the fact that nothing will ever help minho get over changbin was just so degrading to seungmin. because no matter what he did: blind dates, offering to let him stay with him, and talking it out | it never works. 

"i wish i could be hyunjin for one day, jush to atleash experish being loved." minho slurred as he finished his beer quicker than lightening.

"hyung come on let's go. you are drinking way to much and aren't thinking properly.." seungmin offered as he stood up grabbing minho by the arm.

"nooooo... seungmish i'm finesss." minho whined as he tried to stay seated. 

"minho hyung come on seriously. i will take you to my apartment so atleast cooperate with me." seungmin rolled his eyes.

minho pouted and finally stood up slinging his arm over seungmin's shoulders as the younger helped him walk to his car. 

"hyung! can you atleast try to walk?!" seungmin complained as he basically had to carry all of minhos weight. 

"yea yeas." minho waved his hand and walked the rest of the way to seungmin's car but very wobbly and unstable.

the elder opening the door to the back seats and throwing himself in the car, making seungmin roll his eyes and close the door behind him.

"don't even think about falling asleep because i'm not carrying you inside my room." seungmin sighed as he opened the drivers door and got situated. 

"mmmmhm.." minho hummed as he moved around trying to get comfy just to do what seungmin told him not to. 

seungmin looked back and knew exactly what the elder was gonna do and so he honked his horn making minho sit up real quick. 

"what the fucksss?!" minho yelled as his words were still mushed together.

seungmin smirked and giggled a bit before he started to drive, occasionally looking back at minho to see if he was okay.

"you know min...." minho started to speak seconds later, "you're pretty cute yourself.. heh.. how about WE do stuffs togesher?" he continued as he leaned forward, putting his chin on seungmin's shoulder.

the younger began to get annoyed as he was trying to drive and take care of a what seems like a five year old, "hyung no. we both like taking it in plus i'm dating jeongin and you know that." seungmin muttered as his patience was wavering.

"booooo you whore." minho frowned, sitting back into his seat, "..... not even a threeso-."

"no." seungmin cut him off obviously not taking it.

"then since you wanna be soooo means take me back to my houssse." minho spoke in pout, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"no, god knows what you would do if you were left alone with changbin hyung when you're drunk." the younger muttered.

then silence all of a sudden filled the car and seungmin prayed that what he thinks is gonna happen, won't . 

"minh-."

"I WANT MY HOUSE. I WANTS HOUSH. H O U S E. HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSH HOUSE." minho began throwing a tantrum.

"i said no." seungmin bluntly said gripping the wheel tightly.

"HOUUUUUUUUSE. SEUNGMIN MEEEEH." minho yelled then rolled down his window.

"hyung what the hell-."

"HELP HELLLLP! HES KIDNAP-."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SHUT THE HELL UP." seungmin interrupted as he pulled over to the side and rolled up minhos window.

"my housh nows." minho blankly stated.

"i swear i'm gonna choke you someday. i'm gonna kill him. just watch i swear." seungmin mumbled to himself as he started the car up again.

"if you call me and tell me you did something fucked up im not gonna be your guidance counselor i'll just hang up." seungmin grumbled making minho smile and say a little 'yay'.

after the little tantrum minho sat up correctly in his seat and looked out the window, putting his head on his hand. all the thoughts of changbin just come rushing back into his head as he couldn't help but think about it. 

why couldn't changbin just be single? why did he have to treat minho like a prince? why is he just so nice? 

if it weren't for those things minho probably wouldn't have this problem. but then again he probably would find a way to still like him. 

"so stupid.." minho mumbled to himself as he kept softly slapping his forehead. 

"you better not be thinking of changbin hyung, we are almost to your house." seungmin scolded.

"yeah yeah don't worry." minho muttered.

"you not drunk anymore?" 

"hah, i wish it was that easy~" the elder hummed.

seungmin shook his head as he let of a breathy laugh. he was just hoping that changbin was either not home or hyunjin was not there. but what were the odds when hyunjin was at their shared house everyday.

the younger's thoughts were interrupted when he heard sniffling from behind him. not again. how many times is minho going to cry over this guy?

"why are you crying now bub?" seungmin asked with concern.

"i-im looking at a video of me and changbin..." minho answered back quietly.

now if there is one thing minho doesn't do is lie. he was always so truthful so when someone asks him something he told them the truth. so yes, he was currently watching a video of him and changbin.

the video was minho pretending to take a selfie with changbin but was actually recording. making changbin hit him playfully and scold him, making minho smile widely while giggling.

"gosh he deserves the world.." minho mumbled as he watched the video on repeat.

"now why would you do that to yourself.." seungmin muttered as he was truly worried.

"i'm just trying to get over it seungmin." minho lied for the first time in a long time.

"wow, never thought you would lie to me." seungmin gasped making minho roll his eyes, "if you want to get over him leave the house and live with me and jeongin.. we don't mind"

minho sighed and looked out the window seeing that they arrived to his house, "i'll think about it." he answered, getting out of the car and wobbly walking to the entrance of his house.

seungmin shouted a goodbye out of his window and drove away after seeing minho enter his house.

"ughh, i drank to much." minho mumbled as he held his head.

he looked around the house and saw hyunjin and changbin cuddling on the couch in the living room. his heart broke a little but it was normal at this point.

"hyung welcome back! where did you go?" changbin turned his head and ecstatically asked.

minho smiled a bit from the warmness in changbins voice, "ahh... i-i went for for drinks.. im going to sleep now though so don't mind me." he answered, covering his messy face and heading his way upstairs.

hyunjin and changbin looked at each other with worried faces, "is he okay? he didn't even say hi to me like he usually does.." hyunjin spoke.

changbin shrugged his shoulders as he sat up straight getting out of hyunjins grip, "should we go check on him?" 

"if you want too bin~" hyunjin smiled as he ruffled the elders hair.

•

"of course he's here! what did i think? that he would be here by himself?" minho questioned as he threw himself on his bed.

the boys eyes began to water once again making him groan and stuff his face in his pillow. 

he honestly didn't know what got into him. maybe it was the alcohol making him so emotional and sad. but either way he couldn't bare crying for changbin again. 

so he took off his clothes leaving him in his boxers and threw his blankets over his body. he grabbed his body pillow and hugged it tightly as a comfort item. 

burying his face into the pillow and sniffling as his breath was a bit uneven. minutes later his breath became calm and he dozed off into a sleep.

an hour later changbin and hyunjin came walking up the stairs after finishing their last movie, to go and check on minho then go to sleep. 

when they arrived to minhos room the door was closed so they decided to knock. but there was no answer so they softly turned the door knob and entered the elders room.

they walked towards his bed and saw minhos face and immediately frowned and looked at each other. 

minhos eyes were puffy and his cheeks were beet red with tear stains. his lips looked a bit cut and were big from biting on them. they looked a bit closer and heard minho huffing and puffing in his sleep and automatically thought he had a fever.

"changbin he doesn't look to well.." hyunjin whispered as he softly placed his hand on minhos forehead.

"mm." changbin agreed as he was about to get up and leave to soak a towel for the boys face, but was stopped by a voice.

"bin..... chang... bin.." minho muttered as he moved around a bit.

hyunjin immediately snapped his head to changbin with wide eyes, making changbin rush over to minhos side.

"hyung?" changbin softly spoke as he ran his hand through minhos hair.

"changbin.... m.. ore." minho moaned softly as he grinded at his pillow a bit.

changbins face turned a bright red as he noticed minho was having a wet dream. but not any ordinary one, it was about him. he looked at hyunjin to see his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

"i seriously don't know whats going on." changbin whispered, not wanting to wake up minho.

".... just let him continue.. now i'm interested in minho hyung~." hyunjin hummed making changbin smirk a bit.

minho huffed loudly as he grinded a bit harder on his pillow sending his noises straight to changbins and hyunjins cocks. 

"h-harder..... bin... cha..." minho mumbled as his pretty pink lips spread apart.

hyunjin grinned and took off minhos blanket slowly making changbin help him. that's when they saw a naked minho basically humping his body pillow. with a wet spot spreading throughout his underwear. 

"aahhh fuck... now that's hot.." hyunjin muttered, "don't you think so bin?" 

"mmmhm.. very~" changbin answered giggling a bit.

minho shuffled a bit in place, then ended up laying on his back no longer holding onto his dear pillow.

hyunjin put his hand on minhos face to test the waters but the boy had no response making him smirk. he then moved his hand down to his chest and began flicking softly at his nipples. 

watching as minhos face contorted a bit but relaxed once again. changbin wanted to be in the action so he decided to make a big move and place his hand on minhos crotch, eliciting a moan from him.

"fuck this is just so wrong..." hyunjin whispered, "but i don't think i can hold myself back.."

"it's okay... he has a crush on me, remember?" changbin grinned slyly.

hyunjin scoffed and shook his head, "you're evil."

"mmmm i know." changbin spoke then licked his lips, "let's see what our dear hyung is hiding under these boxers~" he continued as he slowly took minhos boxers off.

to see that minhos cock was half hard and already dripping of precum. so much that the slick went all the way down to his hole, making changbin get a bit turned on.

the elders cock wasnt the biggest but it wasn't that small either, making changbin a bit happy. although him and hyunjin definitely were more packed than he was.

changbin traced his index finger on minhos cock making the boy flinch a bit but that's all. he then grabbed the length with his whole hand and began rubbing it up and down making minho let out a breathy moan.

"sensitive... more sensitive than me." changbin mumbled as he felt an adrenaline rush.

he then lowered his head and gave a quick lick to the tip getting a twitch in response. changbin smirked then sinked his whole mouth onto minhos cock.

hyunjin looked down and felt his own shaft get harder as he watched his boyfriend get someone else off. he then turned his attention back to minho and decided to use his mouth as well.

kissing all over minhos neck and chest, and sucking at main points. such as underneath minhos ear, on the sides on his neck, and basically anywhere on his chest. leaving traces of saliva all over his upper body. 

minho moaning a bit then unconsciously grabbed hyunjin by the hair, "cha-changbin~" 

hyunjin rolled his eyes because he got a bit annoyed from hearing all about changbin but he just kept thinking that it will get better once he wakes up. so he continues his actions.

changbin on the other hand continued to suck minho off slowly. using his tongue to lick all around his tip and base. as he let saliva drip all over minhos length. sucking hard then letting go and repeating the process over and over again.

feeling minho slightly move his hips upward as he held onto hyunjins hair. changbin could just tell the boy was so close to cumming in his mouth.

"c...um... cumming.." minho mumbled as he kept on letting out breathy moans.

changbin took his mouth off as he watched minhos hips stutter. grabbing the elders cock and squeezing it hard enough to prevent him from cumming.

minho whined softly as he yanked hyunjins hair hard making the younger wince quietly, "he might be asleep but he's still quite strong." hyunjin groaned making changbin laugh.

"so how do you think he like it?" changbin asked, "top or bottom? personally i think he likes taking it in.." he continued.

"definitely, he did say 'changbin harder' earlier didn't he?" hyunjin teased as he chuckled.

changbin scoffed and demanded hyunjin to pass him the lube. once he had the gel in his hand he opened it quietly not wanting to wake minho up just yet. 

he poured a decent amount on his fingers and rubbed it a bit to heat it up so it won't be too cold on minho scorching hot skin. he looked up at hyunjin to hint him that he should stop his movements till he has one finger in. 

hyunjin stopped and nodded as he watched changbin slowly smear the gel all over minhos hole. he then tensed up as he heard lots of moving around, and looked at minho to see him still asleep like a log. 

he sighed of relief then focused back on his boyfriend. 

changbin stopped smearing it then began probing the tip of his middle finger at the tight hole. he then pushed a little harder and got his finger in up to the first knuckle. he looked up at minho and breathes out as the boy was still sleeping.

he then pushed his finger quickly all the way in making minho mumble incoherent words. changbin smiled from the pressure finally being gone and looked at hyunjin to tell him to do whatever he was gonna do earlier. 

hyunjin smirked and took minhos hand off of his hair carefully, and replaced it with a pillow. he then reached out and touched minhos cheek caressing it a bit before leaning in forward.

just the look of minhos lips was making hyunjin so impatient. he wanted to just plant his lips on his and to bite them and lick them up. just devour him whole.

he wanted to intertwine his tongue with minhos and suck on the elders with greed. letting their saliva mix and become one. 

all these thoughts just rushing to his head just from simply looking at minhos plump blushed red lips. and he just couldn't help it no more, so he leaned closer just inches away-

"a-ahh~!" minho moaned loudly as his eyes fluttered open.

screw changbin for ruining his moment. 

"found it~" changbin hummed as he bent his finger again making minho gasp and clench the pillow harshly.

minho looked up at the ceiling with dazed and blurry eyes as he was still half unconscious. that was until hyunjin turned his face and brought their lips together.

that's when minhos eyes really focused and widened as he shoved hyunjin off of him, "wh-what is going on?!" he yelled as he moved away from changbin aswell.

the elder looked everywhere and saw that he was completely naked with lube basically running down his ass. he felt a hinge of pain on his neck and chest and guessed that one of them might've marked him up with hickies.

"we just wanted to make you feel good..." changbin answered crawling up to minho so they were face to face, "afterall.... the reality is so much better than imagining~." 

minhos face turned a bright red as he realized that they caught him having a wet dream about changbin. if he wasn't sober before he was definitely sober now.

"wh- im- im sorry..." minho apologized only looking at changbin.

changbin caught that and smiled softly, "don't only say sorry to me~ say sorry to jinnie as well."

minho gritted his teeth as he looked at the long haired boy. no. he refuses to apologize to someone like him. he refuses to even look at him. afterall he took minhos chances away from him. so he absolutely despised him.

and what better way to confess that than to do it right now in front of the both of them.

"no. no i don't like hyunjin." minho muttered as he looked down.

"that's not nice minnie.." changbin baby talked, "after all he was so worried about you when you came home... plus he gave you all these pretty marks." he continued as he rubbed his hand on minhos chest and neck.

minho bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows as he felt like he was being so immature. but at the same time how else was he supposed to act with hyunjin?

"sorry." minho mumbled

"hm?" hyunjin asked.

"i said i'm sorry." minho gritted his teeth again.

"i don't accept apologies unless i get a kiss as well~." hyunjin grinned making minho feel anger rise.

i mean it's not like minho had a reason to really hate hyunjin. he just despised him in general. 

he hated how good he looked all the time. he hated how he had everything minho wanted. changbin, outstanding visuals, perfect voice, perfect everything. 

but what he hated the most was how he was basically looking down on minho.

with his sharp and narrow eyes just filled with lust, and a sexy beauty mark right below his left eye. his nice and plump pink lips just resting perfectly. the way his caramel brown hair was split down the middle cleanly making him just look 10x better than minho. lastly his shirt hanging down lowly so you could see his other beauty mark that was placed on the bottom of his neck.

"you done staring?~" hyunjin teased as he sat waiting for minho to kiss him anytime soon.

"i'm not going too." minho huffed as he whipped his head to the side.

changbin felt his smile waver as minhos attitude was getting to him a bit, "let's not be a brat minnie... kiss him." he spoke softly as he grabbed minho by the hair and shoved his face close to hyunjins.

minho looked at changbin with shock as the boy handled him so roughly. but he saw an angelic smile plastered on the youngers face making him click his tongue.

the elder gulped and grabbed hyunjin by the face and pulled him into a kiss. trying to make it haste as he tried to pull away after he just did it. but was unable to when hyunjin kept him in place.

making him move his lips in synchronization. if they were gonna be kissing minho might as well take over dominance to have some sort of control over what was happening.

but it was definitely extremely difficult as hyunjin fought back with just as much and a little more. making minho moan and give into hyunjin. letting the boy lick his cut lips, feeling the stinging sensation a bit but didn't mind it as it kinda felt good.

then letting hyunjin probe his tongue right into his mouth. feeling the younger explore his mouth as he licked into it deeply. 

taking minhos tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was a popsicle. making minho place his hands on hyunjins chest as he was overwhelmed from the the intensity.

hyunjin smirked and grabbed minhos wrists, preventing the boy from trying to move or escape the kiss. making the kiss go deeper as he intertwined their tongues and sucked and bit onto minhos lips and tongue.

"hah.... ha... nghaa..." minho let out breathy moans as he tried to suck in air as the kiss was wasting his oxygen.

hyunjin let go of his wrists and moved one of his hands up to minhos hair. tugging it harshly pulling the two of them away from each other.

"fuck your mouth is such a slut." hyunjin joked as minho glared at him.

"you were a good kitten ~" changbin praised not wanting minho to get more riled up to the point he wants to leave.

minho was so close to just exiting this house but hearing changbin praise him made him feel some type of way. i mean who wouldn't like hearing that from the person you really like?

the only thing distracting him was hyunjin. and he wished that he would just leave but obviously that wouldn't happen because of changbin.

"can i continue what i was doing earlier?" changbin asked softly, "pleeease~"

minho let out a shaky breath and nodded with a pout still present. changbin smiled and pushed minho so that he was laying down flat on the bed. 

changbin then slapped minhos legs making the elder quickly lift them up so the younger had access to his wet hole. 

"you look like such a whore." hyunjin made fun just to get on the elders nerves

"ugh can you shut uahhh!" minho was cut off by changbin shoving two fingers into him quickly and roughly.

minho looked down at the younger and saw the evil grin resting on his lips making minho feel some way. as he felt his dick twitch from being manhandled.

"you are so mean to me minho... yet i still spoil you with pleasure." hyunjin spoke in a 'hurt' voice, as he moved down to where minhos dick was.

minho gritted his teeth as he saw hyunjin smirk and watch as he stuck out his tongue to lick his tip, "n-no!" minho yelled reaching out for hyunjins hair to pull him away just for his wrist to be slammed down trapped on the bed.

"don't be such a bitch yeah?" hyunjin spoke in a more dominant voice sending shivers down minhos spine.

although it seemed that minho didn’t want this, deep down he actually did. he sort of liked playing this ‘dont touch me game’ with the younger.

hyunjin immediately shoved his mouth all the way down to the base of minhos cock without any warning whatsoever. making the elder gasp and tremble from the amount of goosebumps crawling on his skin.

the feeling of hyunjin quickly bobbing his head and licking around his length made minho go crazy. it felt as if he had a vacuum sucking him up, because the amount of suction was unbearable.

hyunjin just made it even ten times worse as he kept pressing his tongue into minhos slit everytime he lifted up his head. saliva basically running its way out of hyunjin mouth onto the fingers that were thrusting in and out of minho. 

that's right, minho was basically lost in pleasure at this point. because of the fact that changbin was quickly moving his fingers skillfully inside of minho. hitting the elders prostate everytime his middle finger hit deep inside of him. 

not to mention that changbin had three of his fingers inside of him as well. making minho feel full, his head feeling as if it's going dumber by the second. 

"i-i can't!" minho cried out as his body was shaking tremendously and his back was arching high off the bed. 

changbin and hyunjin looked at the boys face but refused to stop what they were doing because after seeing minho they felt pangs of lust pump through their bodies. 

minho was crying as his breath was very uneven. as he hiccuped and sniffled while moaning and gasping. his hands were holding so tightly onto the pillow underneath his head as he was trying so hard not to grab hyunjin by the hair.

his body was covered with goosebumps as his cock kept leaking precum continuously into hyunjins mouth. and his legs were spasming from the feeling of his prostate being abused by changbin. 

"cum... cum-ming!" minho sobbed as he rocked his hips towards hyunjins face.

changbin narrowed his eyes making hyunjin pull off and hurriedly squeeze minhos dick to stop him from cumming. and even at this point hyunjin felt a tad bit bad for minho because he couldn't imagine how he felt at this moment.

with the elders tip of his cock beet red from the amount torture being elicited on it, and the twitches it has every five seconds from not feeling and release.

changbin pulled out his fingers fast making minho groan and wince from the feeling of being empty. he looked at both males with blurry eyes and bit his lips from stress.

"i ha-te y..ou." minho mumbled as he looked straight at changbin with watery eyes.

"oh wow." hyunjin chuckled as he heard what minho said.

"what was that?" changbin tried to keep a smile even though his eyebrow was twitching.

"i. hate. you." minho spoke trying his hardest to look mad.

changbin angelically smiled then all of a sudden placed his hand on minhos neck turning his face to a frown real quick, "let's not be like this yeah? you spoiled brat." he spat making minhos eyes widen.

this definitely wasn't the man he fell in love with. changbin was sweet. he would never say something so cold and heartless to him. never. but here he was doing exactly that.

maybe the changbin he knew wasnt the real him. maybe he deceived minho into thinking he was something he was not. and now that the elder thinks about it, that's probably what it is. because the changbin he knew wouldn't even dare put his hands on minho while he was asleep even if he was having a wet dream.

but either way minho couldn't help but feel his heart thump faster. he kinda likes seeing the side of changbin because not everybody gets to see this side of him.

nobody gets to see the way changbin stares angrily as if he was going to just devour them. or the way his lips stayed in a straight line without any type of emotion. 

maybe people are glad they wouldn't ever get to see that side of him but minho was different he liked making people mad.

"look he's enjoying getting you mad." hyunjin ratted minho out as he pointed at the elders bouncing cock.

"n-no!" minho quickly blurted out.

changbin tilted his head then grabbed minho harshly by the hair bringing his face close to his. licking his lips before smashing their lips together making minho quickly try and move his lips against changbins.

but the boy only kissed back for two seconds before biting minhos bottom lips harshly and pushing the elder back on the bed. seeing as he drawled blood from minhos lip.

"take off hyunjins clothes and ride him." changbin ordered.

"but... but i don't want too!" minho lied on purpose making changbin grip his face tightly.

"now." changbin grunted, making minho gulp and nod frantically.

hyunjin laid back and taunted minho by smirking and tapping on his lap, making the elder grit his teeth. 

minho was lucky he wasn't a virgin because he probably would have punched hyunjin in the face and leave at this point, because there was no way in hell he would've gave his virginity to him. but since he's not "pure" it didn't matter.

"you gonna do anything or are you just gonna sit there." hyunjin yawned.

the elder almost slapped hyunjin but held back as he didn't want to make changbin upset at him. so instead he grabbed hyunjins boxers and pants pulling them off quickly. grabbing at his shirt next and pulling it off trying not to look at the smirk on hyunjins face.

minho rubbed the youngers cock a bit and sat on his lap placing it at the entrance of his hole making changbins and hyunjins eyes widen. changbin quickly pulled him back making minho look at him in confusion.

"are you crazy?! that's gonna hurt if you just put it in without putting lube on hyunjins cock. you know entering dry isn't the greatest feeling especially when the persons cock is above average." changbin lectured.

minho was about to fight back but changbin was right. even though minhos hole was prepped and filled with lube it would hurt if hyunjin also didn't have lube either. 

so the elder grabbed the lube and squirted a lot on his hand and lathered it all over hyunjins length making the younger hiss at the cold feeling. minho looked at hyunjins face and gulped as he quickened his hand not being able to control it.

just the look of hyunjin breathing heavily and pushing his hair back made minho feel some type of way. sure the elder "hated" him but maybe he could push the ‘’hatred’’ away for now?

minho licked his lips and wanted to blow hyunjin off so badly but he didn't want to get a whole mouthful of lube so he'll just do it later. but he continued to jerk hyunjin off basically salivating over the youngers low moans and heavy breaths.

"minho... hyung please.." hyunjin spoke, grabbing minhos wrist. 

minho almost came right there and then just from hearing hyunjin call him hyung, but he quickly pushed that aside and climbed on hyunjins lap again, placing the youngers length at his hole. 

he slowly sunk down on it making hyunjin groan and grab minho hips.

"fuck hyung you're so tight... it feels like you'll squeeze my dick off." hyunjin chuckled.

"i-it's been awhile." minho spoke quietly trying to get used to hyunjins size as he wasn't fully down yet.

hyunjin got a little impatient as minho was taking forever to go all the way down so he thrusted upwards making him enter the rest of his cock all in at once. 

minho cried out loudly as he buried his face into hyunjins shoulder. scratching the youngers back harshly as the pain surged throughout his whole body. yup he was definitely taking back the "not hating him at the moment" thing.

"mmm hyunjin kiss." changbin baby talked as he crawled his way over to his boyfriends face.

minho sat up to give changbin access and watched as his crush stuck out his tongue and inserted it in hyunjins mouth. basically pushing hyunjins face towards him and making the younger kiss him back. 

hyunjin grabbed changbins hair and roughly tugged it making changbin moan and giggle a bit. minho watched as the elder of the two copied hyunjin and pulled the youngers hair back in return.

the kiss being so rough and sloppy as their saliva mixed and their hair got messy. but it was enough for minho to start slowly moving on hyunjins cock, wanting to feel some sort of pleasure as well.

"thats.... that's hot.." minho whispered to himself as he started to move a bit faster. 

watching changbin and hyunjin make out right in front of him. licking his lips and biting on them as he bounced up and down at a decent pace quickening it as time passes. 

his eyes becoming dazed as his gaze was fixed on changbins and hyunjins mouths. just taking in all the tongue swirling and sucking. not even feeling himself fasten his pace as he let out unconscious moans.

changbin pulled away from the kiss but was still very close to hyunjins face. turning the youngers head with his hand on his chin, and making hyunjin look at minho who was bouncing eagerly on his cock.

"look jinnie~ isn't he so cute right now?" changbin grinned as he watched hyunjin gulp, "it kinda makes me hurt that you are enjoying him so much.." he teased.

"binnie i enjoy you aswell... i'm just.." hyunjin tried to speak, as changbin was always his weakness.

"you're just what jinnie..?" changbin whispered into his ear as he nibbled softly on it.

"i'm just feeling so fucking good right now.." hyunjin answered as he move his hand out of changbins hair and onto minhos waist, "can i fuck him bin? please im so needy right now.."

"go ahead, but don't cum.. i want you to finish inside me.. and well i'll finish inside minho hyung." changbin smirked as he sat back to get a better view at what is about to happen.

hyunjin quickly switched positions as he pushed minho onto the bed so he was laying down, and so that he was hovering over him. 

"i'm sorry if i go a bit to rough.. but i'm sure you'll be able to handle it." hyunjin smiled angelically before thrusting his hips forward harshly. 

minhos eyes went wide as he quickly grabbed the sheets under him tightly. he swore he felt hyunjins dick come all the way up to his stomach. and he felt that if he looked down he would see a bulge on it.

hyunjin started to thrust wildly, panting and letting sweat drip down his forehead. hearing every single moan and scream that came out of minho like it was music. as he kept tightening his grip on the elders waist, sure to leave bruises.

and watching as minhos back kept on arching and trembling everytime it settled down. looking at how his mouth was jaw slacked and letting his noises be as loud as they can be. but it wasn't minhos fault because he just couldn't simply control it.

it was hard to when you have a cock pounding mercifully into you. also as much as he didn't want to admit it, hyunjin just felt so good inside of him. and he loved how his length would brush against his prostate here and there.

the two kept going at it as hyunjin became very unstable as he was lost in the pleasure, just doing his own thing and not thinking about anyone but himself. leaving minho a whining and crying mess. 

"hyunjin-ah i-i wanna cum... nghhahh, im gonna cum!" minho panted as he covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting them to see his face when he climaxed.

and that's when a thick white liquid came spewing out and landing on minhos stomach and on hyunjins chest. hearing the beautiful sounds of the elder as his body shook from the intensity of the orgasm he had. 

hyunjin wants to cum with him but the words of his boyfriend resonated through his head. so he turned around and saw that changbin was undressed and applying a condom on as if he was ready to do this a while ago. 

he slid out of minho hearing him let out a whimper from the emptiness. he looked closer and saw that the elder was already majorly blissed out and was ready to fall asleep right there and then. he kind of felt a hinge of guilt, but at the same time could not wait to see changbin overstimulate him.

"you were such a good boy hyunjin listening to my orders and everything. and you will get your reward soon okay baby? but for now sit back and watch me finish off in him okay?" changbin cooed as he got a quick nod in return.

changbin slowly made his way between minhos legs not wanting to make any noise as he wanted to see the pure reaction of minho when he slammed his excruciatingly hard cock inside him.

he softly caressed minhos trembling legs before grabbing them carefully and pushing them back. the elder still having no clue as his arm was covering his eyes as he let out soft breaths, ready to just doze off. 

that's when changbin quickly snapped his hips forward, pushing his length deep inside minho. watching as the elders mouth slacked open and his eyes tear up.

it hurt so bad. the overstimulation was just insane at this point. but it just felt so good at the same time, minho couldn't help but grip the sheets roughly as he focused his vision on changbin who was smiling annoyingly soft.

changbin bent over and moved his mouth close to minhos ear. blowing into it a bit making minho shiver, then licking a quick stripe on his lobe.

"you didn't think we were done did you? as much as i loved watching hyunjin have his way with you, i want a turn as well.", changbin chuckled hearing minho huff a short breath, "i'll be quick just for you hyung~ after all you wanted me only didn't you?".

minho said nothing as his throat tightened from the proximity of him and changbin. he genuinely was tired but how could he pass up this opportunity to finally have changbin in him.

"i asked you a question minho." changbin grunted as he moved away from minhos face and placed his hand on the elders chin.

shit.

minho forgot what he asked.

"i-i changbin- i.." minho stuttered as he tried to speak.

"you know what? i love good boys sooo much~ but you know what i love more?" changbin smiled getting a shake of the head from minho, "hyunjin.. baby why don't you tell him?".

"bad boys, hyung likes bad boys more." hyunjin answered quickly as he sat up straight.

"and whys that?" changbin spoke as he grabbed tighter on minhos chin looking directly at the elder.

"so you can punish-." hyunjin was cut off by a sharp noise.

minho grabbed his cheek shakily as he had just been slapped by changbin. his eyes began to water as he looked the boy. he had a smirk on his face then quickly pouted as he smacked minhos hand from his cheek.

"i just gave you what you deserved, why are you crying?" changbin spat as he thrusted his hips sharply forward like last time, "say thank you.".

minho bit his wobbly bottom lip and looked to the side as he was frustrated. he was frustrated because he enjoyed getting pushed around like this oh so much.

"do you wanna stop?" changbin asked softly getting a broken no in return, "then say thank you."

"thank y-ou f-for giving me wh-at i deserve." minho cried as he hiccupped in-between his words.

changbin gave him a bright smile and muttered a little 'good boy' before beginning to move his hips extremely fast unexpectedly. making minhos eyes roll to the back of his head.

feeling complete bliss as changbin hit his sweet spot directly with each sharp thrust. he couldn't help but mutter incoherent words and hiccup while letting tears fall down his cheek due to overstimulation.

his limp cock letting out precum as it became agitated from the fantastic tingling sensation of his prostate. not being able to get hard again as his previous orgasm sucked the life out of it.

but it didn't matter because changbin made him felt so good that he felt as if he was gonna have a dry orgasm on the spot. and that was most definitely what was gonna happen.

not only was he feeling good though, but changbin was so close to nearing his end as well. sure he was confident and dominant but he had to admit he wasn't the best at lasting a long time without coming.

"fuck... jinnie come here baby and insert your cock into me yeah?" changbin moaned as he bent over once again and shook his ass a bit.

hyunjin immediately popped up and positioned himself behind the elder. rubbing his cock slowly before probing the tip into him. feeling his cock enter his boyfriend easily, having a pride boost from knowing that changbin was built to his shape.

all three moaned in synchronization as hyunjin began to move at a decent pace making changbin thrust the same speed into minho. all of them already so sensitive and ready to cum any minute.

but that's when changbin began to move faster as he moved forward and backward wanting to feel pleasure from both ends.

Minho being completely out of his mind as all he could see was a blur and hyunjin bucking over as he groaned into changbins ear, weak to the movements against him.

"ah fuck.. im gonna cum!" changbin whined as he quickened his pace even more, "jinnie cum with me~".

that was all that needed to be said before hyunjin came inside changbin and changbin came inside of the condom. both males slumped onto their backs on the bed and looked over to minho who was completely passed out.

his hair being a whole mess while his lips were bruised and swollen. his cheeks being tear stained while his whole body twitched from the pleasure still running throughout his body. 

changbin let out a breathy laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. hyunjin sitting up and heading to the bathroom, getting towels to clean everyone off.

when he came back he found changbin messing with a knocked out minho. playing with the boys hair as he traced the hickies left on him with his finger.

"boo i was hoping for a quick break then a round two." changbin frowned.

"you’re a monster." hyunjin laughed as he threw the towel to changbin, "let him get used to this first."

"yeah yeah whatever, but it seems like we adopted a new kitten didn't we." changbin smiled as he wiped minhos body.

"mm~ a cute one too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!! It took me so long to create... but it was way worth it! Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes❤️


End file.
